


A New Beginning.. Right?

by darkshadowsofyou



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshadowsofyou/pseuds/darkshadowsofyou
Summary: ~Taking place after the last episode of Haven~People are alive in this new trouble free Haven! People are bursting with joy and excitment.Until a new evil is unleashed.. One Haven has never met before.The only person who can stop this.. Is dead.Until someone brought him back to life.. And a strange new female.Duke and this strange female must work together to stop this before it gets worse.. or even destroy Haven.Who knows.. Duke might find love this time.. If she doesnt kill him first.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all! its me! I am back with a bigger and better story! This one will be.. Incredibly intresting.** _

_**Ive been watching different crime shows and.. Got interested! Anyway, I decided I might chose Haven to write about aND.. It worked!** _

_**Now I am back to writing ^w^** _

_**But anywhooooo.. Happy reading~** _

_**Duke: Just.. Get on with it-** _

_**.... Oh, Come on! Do all of my characters have to bother me while I write.** _

_**Nathan: I am with Duke, get on with it.** _

_**..Hue hue, So you are WITH Duke, Nathan?** _

_**Both: AUTHOR COME ON!** _

_**0.0 Okay okay! Where is Audrey when you need her-** _

_**Audrey: Sigh.. Lets get this over with..** _

_**Mhm! *hides behind Audrey from the fuming males*** _

_**Audrey: On with the story.. *pets the author*** _


	2. A New Beginning After The Ending

_**Bam!** _

Audrey watched as her husband fell out of the bed with a thud. He hissed in pain making Audrey almost want to cry. She was so happy about Haven being trouble free. Even though she oddly loved the fact he can feel pain, she also feels worried that he can be killed feeling as well, which is way worse than a numb death. She watched as he got up with a groan and Audrey went to help him up, but he looked at her with a smile letting her know he was alright.

"Hey, its okay I am alright, Just getting used to feeling things." She sat down on the floor beside him with a caring smile. Nathan wrapped his arm around her chuckling. He didnt like when she was worried over him so he tries to make her feel better.

"Nathan.. You may be able to feel now but.. What if your trouble leaving.. might be a bad thing?" She looks up at him with teary eyes. Nathan inwardly growled at such sight. It hurt him to see her cry, so he wiped the pain away by speaking for them both what they both needed to hear.

"Audrey.. One day we will have a family.. We passed step one. Just because I can feel now doesnt mean nothing else changed." He kisses her temple and rocks her from side to side. Her eyes met his for a moment. This was what they always wanted to be happy and together. Now they have nothing to fear because they have eachother. Nothing was going to seperate them but death. They will worry about this in the latter years. Besides.. Nothing is wrong, right?

 

 

_**Meanwhile..** _

 

 A certain ghost would be walking throughout pergutory with his hands in his pockets. He looks down at his watch with a groan and rolls his eyes. He has been here for... how long now? Is this his punishment for those.. The theft.. burglary and schemeing and the murde- Okay why isnt he in hell again? He hissed inwardly. Shouldnt his troubles be gone as well? Why are they still here? Is he even dead? 

Suddenly he seen a female in gothic wear walking towards him. It was almost as if she wanted to chat with him. So, he stopped in his tracks to speak with her only for her to walk past. He has spoken to her before. He even has gotten her name. Her name is Jade Brenwick. She was also a troubled person who died and has been in the hellhole even longer than he has.

"...Jade?" He turns around to see her gone within seconds. This made him worry because she usually says something dumb and sarcastic as she walked by him. He shakes his head being confused only to turn around and see her, Within inches of his face.

"Hello Duke." She spoke her voice calmer than usual. 

"Whats.. happening?"

"Hm. I have no idea.. Possibly our judging?" She looks around seeing everything begin to crumble down i front of their very eyes. Black spots growing bigger and bigger around them at every angle. Duke quickly grabs her arm looking at her with alarm. 

 "This isnt judgment time. This place is being destroyed.." He immediately takes off running with her in a random direction not knowing where he could go. He then chokes when he sees a big bright light forming. He had to get to it before it was too late.. butr how? He stops as the place he was in began to fall apart all around him. Jade looked at Duke with wide eyes. She was frightened out of her mind and didnt know what to do. Duke closes his eyes for a moment breathing in and out ever so slowly calming down. After all sane Duke was able to solve more problems than INsane Duke. Once he opened his eyes, his face seemed to make him look more determined. He grabs Jade and took off running at a quick speed going through the light.

 

Then.. He woke up. 

 

 

....The male began to start coughing and hacking as he got up from the ground. He grunts and gets up finding Jade close by. He ran to her finding her propped on the tree. He grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her. Soon he was coughing like he was he eyes opening to look him in the eyes. "Duke.. Did we make it...?" She faintly whispered. 

"Yeah..." He whispered and helps her onto her feet. They both look around wondering where they might even be. After a few moments of examination, Duke seen words carved into the tree in Russian.

"U Vas bol'she tseli..." She spoke tilting her head. Duke looks over to her wondering how she knew how to pronounce Russian.

"You have more.. Goals?" He chuckles for a moment from the horrible russian carved into the tree causing Jade to snap her fingers in front of Duke 

"Worry about why its here! and where we ar-" The realization suddenly hit her. This tree.. was the only tree with lots of carvings on it. She knew this tree. Duke looks up at the sky seeing purple haze and grabs her arm pointing up. 

"Lets go Jade.." He takes off running with her out of the woods and away from the haze. Once he was done, he turns to face the street feeling like the wind was knocked out of him. 

"Jade.. I think.. I know where we are.." She looks around at her surroundings knowing that there is no denying where they were now.

 

 

 

 

_**"We are in Haven.."** _

 


	3. Why Am I Back in This Hell?

Duke looks around at the.. interesting scenary of Haven with worried eyes. "Jade.. How did we end up back in Haven?" He looks down at his hands in wonder and turns them over giving him body a good observation. He began to fear that he was a ghost still, so he decided to test the theory.

"I dont.." _**Bam!**_ "Duke!" She watched as the male hit the tree as hard as he could with his fist. He hisses and pulls back when it made contact with the bark. Jade immediately ran to his side not understanding why he would do something so stupid. She grabs his hand and to see how much damage he actually did only to find his hand dripping with blood.

"Duke.. You need a hospital.." She looks up at him worried. His face didnt seem to show worry at all. He was in fact elated that he was back. 

"Im back in this hellhole! Oh joy!" He shakes his head and places his hands down at his sides walking down the street his gait faltering slightly due the pain he was in.

"Hey.. Wait!" She takes off running to catch up to him seeing if he was going to get checked out at the hospital. Once she found out this was the way he was going another realization hit her. "Duke.. You sure they wont be frightened that you are alive now?"

"Its haven, Jade.. I am sure-" He sighed going up to the ER entrance and opening the doors walking through. Jade decided she was going to stay due to her not wanting to be around the hospital. Suddenly she seen something out the corner of her eye and she turned quickly her eyes turning silver and serious. Once the thing was gone, her eyes turned back to normal. "....What?" She looks down at her hand to see her hand, the same hand Duke used to smash the tree, mutilated as well.

 

"AHHHHHHH! GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU DONT BELONG HERE!" Jade heard a person scream hoping it wasnt what she thought. When she felt being whacked over the head, she then realized it WAS what she thought. She then walked into the hospital to see Duke being hit over the head with a broomstick.

"YOU ARE NOT DUKE BECAUSE HE DIED A YEAR AGO!" The female continuously hit him as he quickly made his way to the door. Duke hissed and grunted until he got to the doors of the hospital a old lady coming up and pushing him out and closing the doors behind him.

Jade places her hand over her mouth not exactly wanting to laugh at him but the whole sight was too funny. "H-Heh.. Duke.. Got kicked out by an old lady.." She snickered. What happened next scared them both. He looked up at her with those same silver eyes his left one twitching. 

"I will kill you on the spot.. Try again.." His eyes went back to normal and his eye stop twitching. "Jade.. I just.. seen something.." He stood up brushing himself off seeming more pale then when he went in.

"What.. Did you see?" 

"I seen.. you.. watching something move... with my silver eyes Jade.." Jade looks away her own face losing colors as she felt him touch her shoulder. "Jade.. What did you see?" He asked quietly and she looks up at him with a scared look on her face.

"Duke.. I seen someone running.. but it was a outline.. like. like.."

"A shadow?" 

"Y-Yeah how did you know...?'

"I.. I let out a trouble..." He places a hand on the back of his neck his mind going back to the blood that dripped onto the forest floor. 

"DUKE! Are you insane?! Doesnt that shadow kill people?!" He looks away and shakes his head.

"No.. It simply turns dreams into nightmares." He looked more relived then she did. 

"Then.. Lets go catch it before people die!" Then.. they seen purple haze go in the same direction the monster went. 

Soon the monster would be caught being dragged by the purple haze and dropped in front of Duke causing him to go into hysteria for a moment.

"....D-Did the purple haze thing.. Catch my trouble...?" He pinched his nose and groaned not being able to comprehend the heck that just happened. 

Jade suddenly steps into the shadow absorbing it. She takes a deep breath in and out and stepped back. Duke watched the whole thing and sighed.

"Thanks.. I dont need much more troubles.. I am already a ticking time bomb so.." He smiles at her placing a hand on her head. She looks away from the male then back up at him. She then took off her beanie and placed it on his head. 

"There.. Now we need glasses."

"...No. No... No. Jade no."

She giggles and goes fishing in her pocket and places her glasses on his face causing him to groan in disgust.

"Ew... Can you not?" He pushes her away reaching to take off his gear before they both her gunshots. They turn to see where it all came from and turned to see Audrey and Nathan standing there with guns.

"....Oh hey guys.. Guess whose ba-" He was suddenly shot in the knee bringing them both down to the ground screaming in pain.

Audrey stood over them holding the badge for them to see. 

 

 

_**"I am Audrey Parker, Haven PD.. You are under arrest!"**_

* * *

**0.0 Hi guys..**

**Duke: I was given.. Glasses?**

**No more like shades! Anyone want to see what he looks like? Ill upload now!**

**...**

**...**

**hehe! Now.. Until next time my readers!**

 


	4. Finally.. Some Kind Of Clarity.

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I just been busy with things and haven't been able to update.**

**Duke: Yeah we all missed her..**

**Audrey: Agreed.**

**Nathan: Guess you are growing on us now author..**

**< 3 awwwww..**

**Audrey: Group hug!**

**Duke & Nathan: I'M GOOD!**

**Audrey: ...**

***they all group hug***

**< 3 <3 Now shall we get back to the story? We shall.**

* * *

Duke tried to get up but he couldn't. He looked up at Audrey and hissed in pain. He honestly did not want to know what or why she shot him but the curiosity just embezzled him.

"WHAT THE HECK AUDREY?!" He held his knee making sure blood didn't hit the ground. His eyes going black from the blood being absorbed into his body. This caused Audrey to back up from them both. Nathan grabs her sides and pulls her back and he steps in front of her holding the pistol pointing it at Jade. "...Duke is that really you?" He stammered on. He heard about the one time Duke appeared as a ghost to Dwight, but this Duke moved his mouth.

"Its Duke.. in the flesh..." He held up his hands as his eyes turned back to normal. Nathan went silent for a moment before dropping the weapon and walks up to Duke hugging him tightly. Duke felt awkward from the intimate hug and pat him on the back. He couldn't move much since he was on the ground. He grunts and chuckles painfully as he tried to get up. Jade shifted around and crawls toward Duke waving her hand over his knee before fainting. The wound on his knee began to quickly heal itself. Once Duke was fully healed, he got up picking up Jade and throwing her onto his shoulder.

"Very much.. In the flesh.." He grins at them both watching as they became overly puzzled. 

"So how was hell?'' Audrey asks tilting her head. Duke raises an eyebrow wanting to mouth the words but they didn't come out.  _What makes you think I went to hell?_ The question floated around in his mind until she began to laugh. Duke realized then that she was telling a joke. Nathan decided to put his input in before Duke began to doubt this "Duke it is a joke.. Relax.."

"Nathan.. I know..." He chuckles halfheartedly. He didn't want to push the subject further, so he decided to change it. "So how were you guys since I was gone?" He felt Jade arouse on his shoulder and slowly but surely put her down so she didn't fall to the ground. She wearily looked at them both with a grin flashing her sinister eyes. 

"Hey... I am Jade~" She laughs and runs her hand through her hair stretching. "I came here with Duke.. We have been friends since we been in Purgatory." She stood up straight looking back at a glaring Duke.

"She is taken, Jade-" He spoke quietly with a quick glance at Nathan. Suddenly Audrey's eyes widen and she gasps "O-Oh she was talking to me?" Suddenly Jade turns around gritting her teeth facing Duke "I am straight you idiot!" She turns back to face the other two with a innocent smile. "Now... As I was saying, somehow we woke up here and.. I have his eyes?" 

Nathan looked at Audrey then they both looked at Duke then Jade "Huh?'' 

Duke face-palms and shakes his head "What she meant to say.. Somehow she gained control of part of my curse.. She can see the world through my eyes which was a trouble I had. It is possibly part of the reason we got here. Either way I was getting used to walking around without being in pain.. until lately. I suddenly got a pain in my stomach, the kind that I get when I am filled with troubles. I honestly.. don't even feel it now. I guess because I am back here?" He shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets.

Nathan nodded "Finally.. Some kind of clarity. Alright, lets go both of you. You two need somewhere to stay." He turns to go back to their new house with a slightly puzzled Audrey following. Duke looks over at Jade and shrugs walking with them both.

 

_**Meanwhile..** _

 

The haze would begin to take form of a smaller feminine human. She watched all four of them walk off and she grinned shaking her head "Such idiotic humans.. They should've stayed where they were at~" She then began to dissipate into the air with a cold wicked cackle. 

"Mm~ we shall.. begin the process now~" The haze began to follow the four without them knowing.  _There is a new power in town, beware Haven~_


	5. Him, Her, and Them.

**0.0 H-Hi guys. Guess what? I have more inspiration! I have.. Music!**

**Audrey: ....**

**Nathan: You need music to write...?**

**Duke: Hey hey hey don't question her.**

**Nathan: Who asked you Duke?**

**Duke: Music gives anyone inspiration!**

**Yeah I wrote the last chapter while listening to Light On by Born As Ghosts!**

**Duke: Born As Ghosts...? Why does that sound.. familiar?**

**0w0 huehue.. Gee I have no idea..**

**Duke: ....?**

**Audrey: Ehm! Back to the story!**

* * *

Duke and Jade followed back to their house. Duke looked up at the place and nodded with a grin and back down to Jade who flashed him a wicked grin. "Hey Jade.. Where do you think we can go from here?"

She stared at him with a starry gaze not understanding what he meant "We are staying here...?" He face-palmed and shook his head looking up at the sky.

"I meant.. After everything is done... What are we going to do? Go back to being the dust?"

"Probably..." She suddenly heard Nathan whistle at them both causing them to both look at him as he opened the door waving them over to come in. First Jade went in then Duke, Audrey, and Nathan. "It looks nice in here Nathan..." She nods to the decorations everywhere. "I prefer skulls but.. This will do." She looks up at the ceiling before she felt Duke brush past her.

"Well... I prefer my boat." He looked around before going into the kitchen. Jade shook her head and looked back at Nathan and laughed quietly "Hah.. You always had to deal with his attitude?"

"Well... Not exactly-" 

"Hey guys? Have you always had a pink haze floating around aimlessly in your kitchen?" Duke called out to them interrupting Nathan for a moment. They both stared at the kitchen for a moment before running in to see Duke looking at nothing.

"Uh... No, but Duke... We don't see anything." Jade looks around wondering if he had somehow gotten into LSD or something worse.

"It's gone.. That's why. I promise it wasn't another Salvia trip. I promise." He looked back at them both with a serious glance. He had literally just seen a big haze floating around indifferently and when they came in.. It was gone. Duke coughed for a moment before placing his hands in his pocket "N-Nevemind.. How is everyone else?" He began to laugh nervously.

Nathan looks at Jade and blinks before staring at Duke "I.. I think I will go join Audrey n-now.." He leaves the kitchen and goes to find Audrey leaving Jade and Duke there by themselves.

Jade holds her head groaning "Ugh.. Damn..." She hisses in intense pain before shaking her head ferociously. Duke grabs her head looking down at "Jade are you alright.." She quickly pushes him off growling at him.

"GET OFF ME!" She screams and Duke looks up just in time to see her eyes. They looked almost insane.. Inhumane. What was this person? Was this still Jade?

Jade's right eye twitches a bit and she laughs "Oops~ It slipped again~"

"W-What the hell Jade...? What slipped-" "My sanity~"

Duke's eyes widen slightly at this wondering if this was still his Jade. What just happened??

Jade shakes her head "So I didn't tell you about my.. mental disorder?" She clicks her tongue and sighs. "Damn... I should tell things more often..."

"Oh... Okay..." He stood up wiping his mouth and moves away from her. "Jade.. I don't know what drive you mad but... Please, don't kill me again. I don't want to risk coming back to life." He chuckles only for her to snicker.

"You want your little bitch back...? Here have her!" She gave him a sickening smile before dropping to her knees and fainting. With his quick reflexes he catches her before her face hits the ground.

"O-Oh uh... Okay..." He picked her up and carried her to the living room. What they both did not see was the pink haze leaving her body giving her mind back to her.

The haze floated on outside and changed into her human shape "Oops~ I started something pretty... precious~" She giggles and starts to walk off with a jar in hand. The jar contained something.. weird.

"Hello Haven~ Let's tango~" She laughs into the air as she walked away from the now disturbed couple. 

"With Jade having her disorder back.. There is no way in utter hell Crocker can stop me! Sorry~ Now let's go do some business~"

 


End file.
